Yesterday
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Con el tiempo, Lance aprendió a dibujar de forma medianamente decente y mejora a cada vez con la práctica, no le iba a servir de nada en el futuro, pero si al menos hacía que Yellow dejara de atosigarlo todo el tiempo con líneas rectas, figuras geométricas y la ley de proporciones de cuerpos humanos, pues estaba bien./¡Regalo para Dany! (Danyeda Goofy Panterita)


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

* * *

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Este es mi primer Granted con mucho cariño para mi querida Dany (Danyeda Goofy Panterita) como felicitación por haber ingresado a la escuela que quería *abrazo*  
Ya me estaba tardando mucho XD  
¡Espero te guste, Dany! ¡Te quiero mujer!

* * *

 **Yesterday**

 **—*—*—*—*—**

Lance no odiaba la escuela, algo que resultaba irónico de escuchar si le veías insultando a diestra y siniestra los reglamentos escolares, la exageración de la orientadora escolar y las estúpidas amenazas del director.

La situación era sencilla: se veía forzado a participar en un club escolar. La orientadora –una vieja melodramática– había insistido en que él necesitaba algo en qué ocupar su mente, por eso, le había inscrito sin su autorización en un aburrido y desgastado club de artes. Todo porque ella lo decía, porque esa mujer sabía mucho de él (nótese el sarcasmo), porque tenía tantos problemas mentales que en cualquier momento se iba a suicidar…

Idioteces.

Todo el mundo exageraba siempre sobre su _condición,_ que no era una problema mental, ni tampoco era un estado típico de la adolescencia, era que sencillamente su salud no era muy buena. A Lance le daba de muy de vez en cuando unos ataques, pero ataques de los que te podían matar, haciendo de su vida una ruleta rusa. Pero por el momento no había pasado nada grave, es decir, seguía vivo.

La verdad, no se quejaba, claro que era algo duro aceptar que en cualquier segundo podrías morir, era duro tener que interrumpir algunas clases para poder ir a citas médicas (porque vamos, que siempre que se iba hacían algún examen), y también era increíblemente duro tener que ver a tus padres preocuparse de ti por todo, y preocupando a todos lo que lo rodeaban de paso; pero cuando has vivido de esa manera toda tu vida, llegas a acostumbrarte, por eso todo le daba igual, le gustaba estar solo, no hablar demasiado, no era fan de la comida y cosas normales.

Pero la orientadora decía que era depresión y depresión es igual a perderle sentido a la vida y eso es igual, según ella, al suicidio.

A veces Lance se preguntaba el por qué los adultos eran tan idiotas, ¿de qué iba a estar deprimido? ¡Si había vivido de esa forma desde que tenía memoria!

Chasqueó la lengua, decidiendo que debatir en su cabeza sobre lo normal que era su improbable vida para él, no era lo más adecuado, considerando que estaba parado en mitad del pasillo mirando la puerta del club de artes con algo de rencor y que los alumnos que pasaban por ahí le miraban curiosos.

Entró. La sala de artes no estaba tan descuidada como pensó, era un lugar amplio, habían tres mesas cada una de ellas adornadas con flores silvestres, las repisas y armarios llenos de pinturas, marcadores y colores ocupaban todas las paredes, y al fondo, al lado de la ventana estaba una chica de cabello rubio, con el uniforme de la escuela, dibujando en una libreta grande, mientras miraba distraída por la ventana.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de la chica que jugaba con el lápiz entre sus dedos. Le miró confundida, parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

—¿Puedo servirle en algo?

—Soy Lance Wataru —se presentó—, un nuevo miembro.

—¿Lance? —La chica lo miró sorprendida, parpadeando un par de veces, él no comprendió— Soy yo, Yellow.

Su mente hizo un clic, claro, ahora reconocía a la chica, Yellow of Viridian Grove, la misma que en años pasados logró vencerlo en una campaña para cerrar el club de baloncesto de la escuela principal de Kanto. La misma niñita fastidiosa que disfrutó en la escuela primaria de disfrazarse de chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño, buscando no mostrarse demasiado inquieto con la presencia de la rubia y menos alterado por el repentino encuentro.

—Soy la presidenta del club —en otras palabras, el único miembro.

—Me refiero a qué haces en esta escuela.

—Estudio aquí desde el inicio de grado —explicó un poco a la defensiva, pero también con curiosidad—. ¿Tú igual?

Lance no podía creer cuán irónica era la situación, ninguno de los dos había sido consciencia de la presencia del otro en todo ese tiempo, considerando que ya estaban finalizando el año escolar.

—Esto es ridículo —murmuró para sí mismo—. ¿Y qué haces en el club de artes?

—Recomendación de la orientadora —¿también?—, cree que es conveniente que distraiga mi mente. —Se acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja— Mi salud es algo delicada así que no quiere que me deprima.

Vieja loca, ¿acaso su solución era meter a los alumnos a clubes sinsentido? ¡Aquello era lo mismo que le había pasado!

—¿Estás enferma? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Nada grave —se apresuró a contestar—. Solamente suelo desmayarme de la nada, pero no es algo que atente contra mi vida. —Hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Y tú?

Nada más que se podía morir en cualquier segundo, lo normal.

—Algo parecido —se limitó a contestar.

—Ya veo… —la chica carraspeó un poco ante lo incómodo que se había vuelto el ambiente— Bueno, puedes sentarte en donde desees y puedes pintar, dibujar o lo que quieras, tenemos material de sobra.

Lance asintió, dejó su mochila a un lado y buscó entre una de las repisas un block de dibujo, tomó un lápiz cualquiera y se sentó en una de las sillas. Se suponía que debía hacer algo, pero él era muy mal dibujante, no tenía ni el talento ni la creatividad y tampoco es que pudiese ser muy creativo con la que una vez fue su mayor oponente en algún tiempo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, él había pasado por sus propios problemas, había conocido personas y tuvo tiempo para aprender cosas nuevas, también aprendió que había cosas que no podía hacer por un simple capricho. Se reformó, por así decirlo y la principal impulsora fue la rubia que dibujaba a unos metros de él.

¿Qué habría sido de su vida?

—¿Qué pasó con Lorelei y Bruno? —Preguntó Yellow de repente, mirándolo.

Los dos primeros habían sido sus compañeros en los tiempos de primaria, también estaba Agatha, su tutora, pero eran los dos chicos los que parecían importarle más a la rubia.

—Lorelei se mudó a las islas Sete —contestó mirando su block y empezando a dibujar— Bruno se fue a Johto. —Yellow sólo dejó escapar un "ya veo", no sabiendo si había sido prudente o no hablar de los compañeros del pelirrojo—. Aún nos mantenemos en contacto. ¿Y tu pandilla?

Yellow no pareció molestarse por el nombre con el que se refirió a su grupo de amigos, simplemente devolvió la mirada al cuaderno de dibujo. —Red, Green y Blue estudian aquí conmigo, estamos en el mismo curso.

Ahí Lance se dio cuenta que quizá estar tanto tiempo solo evitando socializar con los estudiantes no era tan bueno, ¿cómo no había visto a esos tres? Si eran lo más extravagante que había visto, o recordaba.

—Eso suena bien —comentó.

Yellow asintió y ahí murió la conversación.

.-

Los días pasaron, afortunadamente el club (o el intento de uno ) no le quitaba demasiado tiempo, solamente dos horas después de las clases y sus fines de semanas estaban liberados de cualquier compromiso, en poco tiempo, Lance pudo volverse más tolerante a la idea de tener que ir al club de artes. Pero seguía siendo incómodo.

Yellow no hablaba demasiado y tampoco es como si él pusiera mucho de su parte, así que eran dos horas de dibujo sin palabra alguna. Por lo menos hasta que un día alguien irrumpió en el club.

—Hola Yellow… ¡Vaya! Pero si no mentías cuando dijiste que estudiaba aquí —dijo Red Tsukusama, un chico egoísta, hiperactivo y testarudo, según recordaba, logró identificarlo por sus extraños ojos rojos y porque en esos años no había cambiado de peinado—. Cuanto tiempo, Lance.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Red —respondió, obviamente mintiendo.

—Solamente vine para decirte que hoy nos adelantaremos —dijo el azabache a la rubia sonriendo algo apenado—, algo surgió en casa.

—No hay problema —le restó importancia la chica sonriendo también—. Salúdame a Blue y a Green.

—Claro —y en ese momento la atención del chico se desvió a la libreta de dibujo de Lance, donde solamente habían pequeños dibujos de principiante, casi todos tachados—. Wow… no dibujas muy bien para estar en el club de arte —comentó distraídamente, Lance le miró inmediatamente de mal humor y el chico, al darse cuenta de su imprudencia se alejó rápidamente y levantó sus manos— ¡Lo siento!

—No importa —respondió Lance rodando los ojos y suspirando cansado. Al parecer, Red de había vuelto un idiota también.

—E-en fin… —Red rió nervioso y rascándose la nuca miró a Yellow— ten cuidado con el camino de vuelta, Yellow.

La chica rió también. —Claro, que les vaya bien.

El azabache asintió. —Hasta luego, Yellow, adiós Lance.

El pelirrojo de limitó a levantar una mano y sacudirla en forma de despedida, Red se fue sin dejar de sonreír, dejándolos por fin en el mismo silencio de todas las tardes.

Al menos por diez minutos, porque Yellow se levantó y se acercó a Lance, mirando los garabatos que éste tenía por trabajo.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —Propuso mirando los dibujos.

—No es necesario —negó Lance cerrando por fin el block, un poco avergonzado por sus malos dibujos.

—Bueno, este es un club y yo soy la presidenta —apuntó la rubia—. Debería haberte preguntado si sabías dibujar antes de decirte que hicieras lo que quisieras.

—No es necesario —repitió el pelirrojo.

Pero fue ignorado, la chica tomó asiento a su lado y cogió la libreta de nuevo, abriéndola en una hoja de papel en blanco. —De acuerdo, empezaremos por los círculos.

.-

Con el tiempo, Lance aprendió a dibujar de forma medianamente decente y mejora a cada vez con la práctica, no le iba a servir de nada en el futuro, pero si al menos hacía que Yellow dejara de atosigarlo todo el tiempo con líneas rectas, figuras geométricas y la base de un sketch, pues estaba bien.

—Buenas tardes Lance, ¿terminaste las planas?

Desde entonces, Yellow se había vuelto un tanto irritante, aunque en cierta manera no le molestaba del todo, las tardes de silencios incómodos se habían vuelto instrucciones de dibujo, la chica tenía una tolerancia y paciencia increíble para poder explicarle a alguien tan torpe con el lápiz como él. Y sin darse cuenta, el dibujar se le había hecho un buen hábito, no era como si dibujase como un profesional, pero por lo menos podía jactarse de que lo hacía bien.

—Has mejorado mucho —asintió la rubia observando uno de sus trabajos, con el orgullo que una maestra podía tenerle a un alumno—. Bueno, terminamos por hoy.

—Aún es temprano —dijo el pelirrojo viendo el reloj que estaba en la pared.

—Lo sé, pero me gustaría invitarte a comer un helado —explicó—, por tu avance.

Lance enarcó una ceja, no comprendiendo por qué Yellow querría felicitarlo por algo tan ridículo. Algo claramente no iba bien. —¿Qué tramas?

—Nada —aseguró con sinceridad—, solamente quiero darte una recompensa, es decir, has mejorado mucho y me parece que es buen momento para darte un premio.

La chica tomó su mochila y salió de la sala de artes sin decir nada más, dándole la clara señal de que debía seguirla, Yellow, para ser una "simple chica de nada" tenía el respeto de Lance, siendo la primera en darle frente sin titubear, había demasiado valor en una chica tan pequeña. Por eso, al menos tenía la decencia de no dejarla sola cuando le había invitado algo de comer. Tomó su mochila y siguió los pasos de su maestra.

.-

—Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué me invitaste a un helado? —Preguntó de nuevo, llevándose un poco del helado de tiramisú a la boca.

—Ya te lo dije —repitió la chica negando con la cabeza, pero Lance la observaba fijamente, sabiendo que no decía la verdad del todo—. Es al verdad —insistió, pero luego bajó la mirada, jugando con su postre—, pero también… es un agradecimiento.

—¿De qué? —Cuestionó sin entender qué había hecho para que le rubia se lo agradeciera.

—Estar en la sala de artes dos horas todos los días es algo… solitario —contestó—, claro que Red y Blue estarían conmigo si se los pidiera, pero no estarían ahí porque les gusta el arte, sino porque se los pedí.

—¿Me agradeces por estar en el club de artes? Estuve obligado por la orientadora, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Pero ella no te obliga a dibujar —puntualizó. —Compartes algo que me gusta hacer y no porque te obligan.

Lance no dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a recibir los agradecimientos de la rubia y terminar su helado, la chica era extraña, demasiado sensible y amable para lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no se sentía disgustado con su presencia.

.-

Un año pasó ya y su relación con Yellow of Viridian Grove había progresado de forma extraña para Lance, puesto que él no era especialista en relaciones sociales, más bien, Yellow se había encargado de meterse tanto en su vida que finalmente no pudo hacer más que aceptarla como una parte de su día a día.

—Hola Lance, ¿me pasas los lienzos de la repisa de la derecha? —Pidió la chica un día después de la escuela.

Ese día todo cambió, el día en el que Yellow interrumpió sus clases para pedirle material para ella misma. —¿Cuál de todos?

—El más grande —dijo distraídamente mientras buscaba algunas pinturas entre los cajones.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó mientras buscaba un caballete para poner el gran lienzo que había encontrado para la chica.

—Un cuadro, hace mucho no hago uno —respondió ella sonriente mientras se acercaba al lienzo que el pelirrojo había preparado.

Ahora que caía en cuenta, Lance jamás había visto un solo dibujo de Yellow, ni durante las clases, ni en el club ni cuando ésta le invitaba al parque a pintar, pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho.

—Entonces estaré aquí —le informó tomando su asiento de siempre.

Yellow asintió mientras tomaba un pincel y llenaba el lienzo de verde.

.-

Las siguientes dos semanas Yellow solamente se dedicaba al lienzo y Lance a hacer bocetos que la chica luego se supone que revisaría, pero los días pasaban y pasaban y Yellow continuaba pintando, Lance no se acercaba a hablarle ni a ver qué era a lo que la chica le dedicaba casi todas sus horas.

El pelirrojo se sintió de alguna forma… echado de lado. Incluso podría decirse que llegó a molestarse de la pintura porque la atención que antes se le era dada a él, se le era dedicada a un pedazo de tela y unos pinceles.

—Me voy temprano hoy —dijo el pelirrojo un día cansado del silencio.

Yellow despegó por fin sus ojos de su obra y miró al chico. —Suerte —le sonrió y volvió al trabajo.

Él asintió y se marchó, disgustado claramente por la actitud de Yellow, primero lo atosigaba a diario para que le hiciera miles de bocetos, luego, lo atosigaba para que hiciera miles de pinturas, lo citaba a salidas para "inspirarse" y ahora lo ignoraba. No estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, generalmente el que ignoraba era él y no al revés.

Ya casi era de noche, estaba caminando por un parque por el cual necesitaba pasar para poder llegar a su casa, el recorrido hasta la escuela no era muy largo, así que no había problema alguno con caminar un poco. Y justo casi llegando a su edificio recordó algo.

—Mi libreta.

Suspiró, la libreta de dibujos la había dejado en el salón de artes, decidió entonces volver, no estaba muy lejos y si apuraba el paso le dejarían pasar y no tardaría demasiado. Volvió al salón de arte, la luz estaba apagada, lo normal, considerando que Yellow debería haberse ido hace veinte minutos aproximadamente, pero la escena que se encontró lo dejó con el alma a los pies.

—¡Yellow! —Corrió hasta donde estaba la chica en el suelo, con su uniforme manchado de pintura y un pincel en la mano.

Yellow se lo había dicho cuando llegó al club, se desmayaba de repente, pero Lance sabía que un desmayo no causaba la frialdad en la piel que tenía la chica, ni la palidez, menos el sudor. Apurado y buscando tener calma, buscó su celular.

—Necesito una ambulancia —dijo a penas le contestaron— en la secundaria de Kanto. ¡Pero ya!

No se atrevió a tocarla más que para medir su temperatura que empezaba a descender cada vez más y más, el desespero se apoderó de él, ¿qué no era que su vida no estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué no se quedó la hora completa? Podía imaginar cómo se iba mientras que a Yellow le daba un ataque, buscando ayuda en un salón vacío.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no iba a mover a Yellow por si el impacto contra el suelo hubiese podido dejarle una contusión y con algún movimiento brusco podría empeorar su situación. Esa era la primera vez que a Lance le importó algo tanto.

.-

El día siguiente Lance estuvo solo en la sala de arte y en esa soledad tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar que ciertamente, había olvidado que su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo, todo por unas clases de arte, irónicamente la dramática orientadora había tenido razón, había distraído su mente del fatídico destino que tenía.

Pero se equivocó en algo más, lo había enviado a la sala de artes con Yellow y esa niña se había encargado tanto de mostrarle que la vida sí tenía su valor así como que se podía desmoronar en un momento y era terriblemente doloroso.

No sabía nada de la chica rubia, no lo habían dejado ir a en la ambulancia y era demasiado tarde como para buscar el hospital o quedarse la noche en vela esperando una noticia. Ellos no tenían tal confianza. Y aun así, dejó todo el día su celular con el timbre en alto, buscaba la cabellera rubia por los corredores y ahora había esperado verla en el salón de artes.

Incluso le había preguntado al tonto de Red sobre su salud, pero él sabía tanto como él.

—Iremos después de case a visitarla —dijo el chico de cabello azabache, algo desanimado, como la castaña de ojos azules que no tenía tiempo ni ganas para verlo de forma desconfiada, solamente estaban preocupados por Yellow—, podemos ir los cuatro.

Lance agradeció la invitación, pero prefería no ir en grupo a visitarla. Por eso se quedó en el salón de artes, mirando a la ventana a la que la chica había estado viendo el día en el que ingresó al club.

Su celular sonó, era un número desconocido.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó al contestar.

— _¿Lance? Soy yo, Yellow._

Inmediatamente sintió como un peso se bajaba de sus hombros, dándose cuenta por primera vez que había estado todo el día tenso y ansioso, ahora, volvía a estar tranquilo… y luego se sintió extrañamente molesto.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —La chica no contestó— ¿Qué demonios haces llamándome? ¿Esas enfermeras siquiera están allí?

 _—_ _Lance, antes de que empieces a sermonearme, necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿estás en el club?_

El pelirrojo se mostró confundido, pero respondió. —Sí…

.-

No quería saber qué tan ridículo se veía cargando un lienzo de tres metros por cuatro metros cubierto en una manta y con un caballete en la espalda por un hospital. Pero por la mirada que le dedicaban algunas enfermeras y los pacientes, definitivamente debía verse realmente ridículo.

—Por aquí señor —le guió una enfermera hasta la habitación de la rubia.

Una vez entró, soltó el caballete con brusquedad, lo armó con un pie y dejó el lienzo acomodado encima de éste, de su mochila sacó un estuche donde habían unas pinturas y pinceles y las dejó a los pies de la chica rubia que estaba sentada en una camilla comiendo.

—Hola Lance —saludó la chica sonriendo un poco nerviosa y avergonzada por hacerle pasar esa odisea—. Lamento mucho…

—Nunca, jamás, te volveré a hacer un favor —declaró el chico mirándola con algo de rencor, que solamente hizo que ella riera un poco avergonzada.

—Gracias —respondió ella con una sonrisa, ignorando la amenaza—. ¿Lo viste?

—No, lo cubrí como pediste —le dijo Lance tranquilizándose nuevamente y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Sí, aunque estaré en observación, después de todo es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Después de ignorarlo por semanas le volvía a hablar tranquilamente, ahí, tumbada en una camilla conectada a unos cables. No se veía mal, pero le daba una sensación de enfermedad que le inquietaba, como si la bata blanca no combinase con ella.

—Ya me voy —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Espera, Lance —él detuvo sus pasos y la miró—. ¿Podrías venir mañana? Para hacer las actividades del club aquí.

—¿Qué acaso nunca dejas de dibujar? —Cuestionó el chico enarcando una ceja, con algo de burla en su voz.

Yellow compartió la sonrisa de una forma más graciosa, asintiendo. —Te espero aquí mañana.

Lance levantó una mano despidiéndose en señal de "como sea" y se fue, fuera, se encontró con los tres amigos de la chica, sentados en las bancas que estaban al lado de la puerta. Blue fue la primera que lo miró.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó.

Lance se encogió de hombros. «Lo suficientemente sana como para hacerme traer un lienzo de diez kilogramos hasta un hospital» pensó, pero la preocupación de los tres muchachos no ameritaba una respuesta sarcástica.

—Está bien.

Eso bastó para tranquilizar a la castaña, que se recostó en la banca en la que estaba sentada, como si hubiese estado haciendo horas de ejercicio. Decidió dejarlos y se marchó del hospital.

Yellow tenía buenos amigos.

.-

Yellow duró internada en el hospital algunas semanas, aproximadamente cuatro meses en los que Lance había ido sin falta a las reuniones del club, donde mientras él dibujaba cualquier cosa en su libreta, Yellow pintaba, sentada en una silla que unas enfermeras le proveyeron al lado de la ventana, como en el salón de arte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Lance un día, notando que el paisaje no era una opción, ella había comenzado esa pintura en la escuela.

Yellow lo miró por un momento y le sonrió. —Ya verás.

—No te hagas la misteriosa —le pidió cruzándose de brazos, molesto por no tener respuestas exactas.

—Sólo digo la verdad, ya lo verás —explicó volviendo a pintar. —Es divertido.

Lance le miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, pensar que hace unos años discutíamos demasiado y que ahora disfrute tanto de tu compañía —lo miró de buen humor— ¿no lo crees?

—Eso… supongo —respondió no muy convencido, ya que no comprendía a que venía ese comentario tan de repente.

Yellow lo miró por unos segundos más, antes de sonreírle de nuevo y devolver su mirada al lienzo.

Era cierto que ellos dos llegaron a ser grandes rivales, todo por la defensa de un ridículo grupo deportivo, pero a final de cuentas, esa fue la manera en la que Lance conoció a Yellow, una chica valiente, amable y con complejo de confundir a las personas acerca de su género.

En ese pasado, Lance había llegado a detestarla, era un incordio en todo lo que hacía o planeaba, pero luego, después de haber perdido contra ella y de no volverla a ver por algunos años, el chico tuvo tiempo para recapacitar y respetarla, aunque eso no significaba que le agradara. Y ahora mismo, dibujando en su compañía no sabía exactamente qué sentir por la chica.

La respetaba, sí, le incordiaba… un poco, pero, había algo más, un _algo_ que resultaba molesto y agradable a la vez, y de verdad le frustraba no saber qué era.

.-

Pasados los cuatro meses, Yellow fue dada de alta, la salida de la chica iba a ser motivo de celebración para algunos amigos más que tenía guardados por ahí y que Lance no conocía.

—¡Vamos Lance! —Dijo Blue un día, siguiéndolo por el pasillo, acompañada del insaciable Red— Sabemos que eres un anti-social y toda la cosa, pero a Yellow le haría ilusión que fueras.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Además, tengo cosas más importantes en las qué ocupar mi tiempo.

—Pero es que no sería lo mismo —insistió Red—, vamos a ir todos sus amigos, y debemos ir **todos.**

Lance detuvo su caminar y los miró cansado, zapateando impaciente, contando hasta tres para no golpearlos. —No es mi amiga.

—Pero tú eres su amigo, queramos o no —Blue había perdido la paciencia antes que él, ahora tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y le miraba molesta—. Escucha, si te insistimos no es porque nos caigas bien, porque si hacemos cuentas, nos debes unas cuantas disculpas.

—Blue… —Red llamó preocupado su atención, pero ella lo ignoró.

—Pero a Yellow le agradas y eso no es algo que podamos cambiar, ahora, si quieres ir o no, no es mi problema, pero al menos deberías tener consideración con ella, que se lo merece. Vamos, Red—Se dio la vuelta y caminó lejos de ellos.

El chico de ojos rojos sonrió nervioso al pelirrojo. —Discúlpala, es algo… explosiva, pero creo que sería bueno que fueras, no sé, es sólo una invitación, no creo que seas una mala persona.

 _Una mala persona,_ Red se fue sin decirle nada más. Años atrás, cuando apenas iban en primaria hubo cierto evento de competición entre escuelas, la escuela de la Elite Four contra los chicos de Kanto, Lance era el líder de la primer escuela y no es como si hubiese jugado muy limpio, incluso, casi hizo que el grupo de basquetbol (el deporte que practicaban por excelencia en la escuela y el que Tsukusama y Oak participaban) se separara y fuera cancelado.

Todo lucía muy mal para la escuela hasta que Yellow terminó enfrentándolo, descubriendo todas sus tretas y haciendo que los descalificaran, todo de forma limpia. La verdad, había sido un verdadero imbécil de pequeño, a tal grado que muchos estudiantes de la escuela primaria de Kanto y que ahora estudiaban en la escuela secundaria de Kanto lo recordaban y aborrecían.

No era tan mala persona, según el chico al que le hizo llevarse la peor torta del pastel, haciéndolo descalificar con trampas; era el amigo de la chica que le había confrontado, la misma que tanto le disgustó y que ahora le había tomado algo de cariño.

Definitivamente, Lance no entendía a esa pandilla de amigos ni cómo podían ser tan condenadamente ingenuos y buenos.

.-

La sala de artes, otra vez, la cuestión era de ir o no ir a la ridícula celebración, la verdad no era como si no fuera a ver a Yellow nuevamente al día siguiente, sin embargo, había algo que le hacía pensar que quizá, si debería ir.

Se acercó a la ventana, viendo en el borde de esta el cuaderno de dibujo Yellow, lo ojeó un poco y se sorprendió al ver que era muy buena dibujando, más de lo que había esperado.

Todos eran dibujos de animales, otros bosquejos de personas, objetos, y lugares, pero en cierto punto se sorprendió al verse plasmado en una de las páginas, dibujando encima de su mesa de siempre.

—Qué tontería —bufó sin poder evitar lucir una muy pequeña sonrisa.

Dejó el cuaderno en su lugar, incluso dejó su mochila y salió del salón, todavía no era muy tarde para llegar al hospital, podría hacer un pequeño acto de presencia y ya.

Y cuando bajar las escaleras, todo le empezó a dar vueltas, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, empezó a respirar agitadamente y a sudar demasiado.

«No, ahora no…».

Lo último que escuchó fue el sonido sordo de su cuerpo impactar contra el suelo.

.-

Normalmente cuando se pierde el conocimiento y se despierta en un hospital, lo primero que se hace es alterarse, sin embargo, Lance al despertar en la camilla del hospital se limitó a suspirar cansado, como diciendo "otra vez". Lo bueno, es que estaba vivo, al menos, podía alegrarse de eso.

Pero vaya que sí era frustrante que finalmente se decidió a darle las felicitaciones de salida a Yellow y justo lo internaban a él.

—Señor Wataru, me alegro que haya despertado —dijo el médico entrando con un portafolio—, por poco y no lo cuenta, ha estado cuatro días en coma.

—Como siempre —comentó el chico de no muy buen humor.

El médico por su parte rió y empezó a hacerle el chequeo de rutina, lo de siempre, la última vez que había visitado al médico fue hace un año y medio, una semana antes de ingresar al club de artes.

—Eso es todo, señor Wataru, creo que sobra decir que debe cuidarse más, salir menos…

—Me quieren enjaular y eso sería lo mismo que matarme.

Siempre era así, Lance estaba más que advertido sobre los peligros del exterior, pero él jamás acataba esas órdenes, prefería acortar su vida que alargarla rodeado de cuatro paredes. Buscó su ropa con la mirada y una vez la encontró, se levantó para tomarla. Claro, que los primeros pasos siempre flaqueaba, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que si no temblara en ese momento se terminaría preocupando.

—Su tutora ya firmó la salida —informó una enfermera que empezaba a cambiar los tendidos de su camilla.

—De acuerdo —asintió el chico mientras entraba al baño para cambiarse, esperaba no tener que darle ninguna explicación a Yellow, aunque ésta obviamente le preguntaría por sus días de inasistencia al club.

A ver cómo salía de esa.

.-

—Lance, esto no puede continuar así —le dijo Agatha con seriedad una vez llegando al departamento—, cada vez es peor.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo el pelirrojo—, ¿y? En algún momento tendré que morir, sea mañana, diez meses, veinte años, da igual.

La anciana no estaba de acuerdo, si bien el chico era un obstinado y molesto arribista, le había tomado el cariño que una abuela le tenía a un nieto problemático, porque vaya que Lance sí causaba muchos problemas; desde pequeño hasta ese día no hacía nada más que preocuparla y es que de verdad estaba preocupada por él, su escepticismo a la vida, su indiferencia a la muerte, la inconsciencia a el dolor que causaría con su marcha temprana, ¡era joven, por amor a Dios! ¿Qué no daría ella por tener la juventud de ese desagradecido?

Aún tenía mucho por vivir y aunque sabía que no era su vida, sí le incumbía, se trataba del niño que había cuidado desde que tenía pañales.

—Lance, hay un tratamiento que puede curarte —informó la mujer sentándose en el sofá de la sala mientras veía al chico servir un poco de té, éste al escucharla se congeló totalmente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó mirándola inmediatamente.

—El médico me dijo que había un tratamiento que sólo se practica en las Islas Sete, me han entregado todo el plan y el costo y creo que puede ajustarse a nuestro presupuesto, vivirías con Lorelei y ella me informaría tus avances.

Un tratamiento que haría que dejara de visitar al médico con frecuencia, uno en lo que no tendría que temer por su vida a cada paso que daba… todo a cambio de una mudanza. Lance no era alguien que amara los cambios, es más, los odiaba y pensar en mudarse, en iniciar una nueva vida lejos de lugar que había sido su hogar desde que tuvo diez…

—Quiero pensármelo —pidió inmediatamente.

—¿Qué vas a pensarte? —Cuestionó la anciana enarcando una ceja— ¿En serio tienes tan poca voluntad para vivir?

—Sólo me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Le entregó su taza de té y se encaminó a su habitación— Buenas noches.

.-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a la puerta del salón de artes no sabiendo si entrar o no, deseando que la puerta desapareciera y que no tuviese que entrar a ese lugar. ¿Por qué? Por Yellow, claramente.

Lance no tenía la intención ni los ánimos para mentirle a Yellow sobre la razón de sus faltas, tampoco quería tener que verla después de faltar a la ridícula bienvenida que planearon sus amigos, aun si estaba claro que no iba a ir porque su personalidad se lo impedía (aunque se arrepintió a último momento), y también estaba el factor de que se sentía ridículamente mal en solamente pensar en ella.

Había estado pensando la propuesta de Agatha, claro que era tentadora, ni él era tan idiota como para no aceptarla, había estado esperando toda su vida por ese tratamiento y aunque se hubiese resignado los últimos años, aún tenía ganas de vivir, curioso, pero era lógico, nadie en sus cabales (sí, aún estaba en sus cabales) deseaba morir; la anciana tenía razón ¿qué iba a pensarse? ¿Por qué dudaba? Quisiera o no admitirlo, la duda se fundamentaba en la chiquilla que le enseñó a utilizar un lápiz como se debía.

Yellow era el inconveniente, se había metido tanto en su vida que ya no se acordaba exactamente qué hacía después de clases antes de ingresar al club de arte, esa niña que entre todos los que le hacían un espacio para pasar temerosos de su presencia le sonreía con amabilidad y pereza, esa mocosa que le sacó callos en los dedos y le echó a perder dos uniformes con sus trabajos de entintado. ¿Qué haría sin Yellow?

Odioso, pero debía reconocer que Yellow of Viridian Grove ahora era una ficha clave en su monótona e inestable vida.

—¿Cómo llegué a esto? —Se quejó para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta del salón de arte, encontrándose con la escena de siempre: Yellow frente a su enorme lienzo.

—¡Lance! —Exclamó la chica sorprendida, acercándose hasta él con rapidez, como si se fuese a ir— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás en condiciones de venir a la escuela?

Al parecer, se podía ahorrar la cháchara sobre su enfermedad, la orientadora metiche se había encargado de informarla bien.

—Sí, lamento los días de falta —dijo suspirando.

Yellow lejos de sonreír, frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo?

—Sí te lo dije.

—Dijiste que era lo mismo que tenía yo.

—Hasta donde yo sé, yo dije que era "algo parecido" y tú habías dicho que tu vida no peligraba, y vaya que no lo hacía —comentó con sarcasmo al final.

—Fue por las bajas defensas —se excusó la rubia— ¡Pero tú no me dijiste que…!

—¿Qué me moriría en cualquier momento? —Preguntó Lance enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué habría cambiado?

—Al menos estaría enterada —finalizó la chica rubia con seriedad, no permitiéndole continuar reprochando, porque suspiró para verlo a los ojos—, me preocupé, al menos, si estaba avisada no te habría hecho hacerme esos favores y hubiese…

—Que sólo me pediste un favor —insistió el pelirrojo—, si tanto te molesta, te lo comentaré a la próxima.

—No estoy molesta —se quejó la rubia.

Lance entró a la sala por fin y dejó su mochila al lado de su mesa, dando por terminada la conversación, Yellow no iba a dejar la conversación hasta ahí, obviamente el tema saldría a la luz más adelante, pero ese no era momento de discutir, suspiró y sonrió.

—Lance, terminé.

El pelirrojo la miró de reojo mientras sacaba sus cosas de su mochila. —¿En serio? Felicidades.

—Ven, quiero que lo veas —dijo acercándose al lienzo que le estaba dando la espalda al resto de la sala.

El chico de ojos acaramelados se levantó y acompañó a la chica que lo miraba expectante, se puso frente al lienzo y no tuvo tiempo en ocultar su sorpresa, porque estaba en shock. Yellow quizá era la mejor pintora que había conocido en toda su vida, la chica había pintado un bellísimo bosque, con un lago, animales, un enorme árbol en el centro siendo el protagonista de la escena y algunas luciérnagas jugando entre las ramas de los árboles menores.

Era sencillamente bellísimo.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaba el bosque —dijo la rubia sonriente mirando el lienzo también, recordando aquellos tiempos en los que solían discutir—, a mí también me encanta, así que quería hacer algo que nos gustara a los dos para adornar nuestra sala, ¿te gusta?

Más que gustarle, en la garganta de Lance se formó un nudo, él no era alguien particularmente sentimental, pero habían cosas que podían quebrarte con solo una impresión y el hecho de recibir algo tan… majestuoso de una forma tan amable y cálida, lo conmovió. Miró a Yellow, la chica de repente, había dejado de ser alguien a quien respetaba para ser ahora la merecedora de su admiración.

Yellow era maravillosa.

—Yellow, me voy a ir —dijo el pelirrojo de la nada, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué…?

—En las Islas Sete hay un tratamiento que puede curar mi enfermedad —informó no con seriedad ni con el típico tono que tenía de "soy superior a ti", le decía todo aquello sonriendo un poco, confundiendo a la rubia—, iré allí.

—Pero… ¿por qué me lo dices justo ahora? —Preguntó la chica luciendo más afectada de lo que debería estar, quería estar feliz por él y de verdad, lo era, se había sentido terrible cuando se enteró que la vida del pelirrojo peligraba, pero en ese momento… no sabía cómo sentirse— ¿Por qué…?

—Porque hiciste esta pintura —explicó mirando el lienzo de nuevo—, Yellow, soy una persona muy simple, las ambiciones que tenía las perdí, me limité a vivir a la expectativa de morir y sin embargo, ahora decido mantenerme con vida… aún hay cosas que quiero dibujar.

Lance no era bueno con las palabras, menos con las que auguraban lágrimas de parte de quienes las iban a escuchar, porque Yellow había empezado a llorar mientras sonreía, triste y alegre a la vez por las palabras de su compañero.

—Eso es bueno…

.-

—Yellow, es hora de irnos —dijo Blue mientras entraba a la sala y se acercaba hasta donde estaba su amiga—. ¿Qué haces?

Ella miró a su amiga mientras se separaba del lienzo que estaba sobre el caballete, Blue se posicionó a su lado y observó de forma crítica la pintura. —¿Qué te parece?

—Me gusta —respondió la chica acariciando la cabeza de Yellow, luego dejó su bolso a un lado y tomó el gran lienzo con relativa facilidad— ¿Dónde quieres que lo cuelgue?

—Al lado de la ventana, ya tengo el tornillo preparado.

Blue hizo como Yellow le pidió, colgó el gran cuadro y se alejó un poco para poder apreciarlo, ambas sonrieron, de verdad, era muy bello.

—Y bien, ¿le dijiste? —Preguntó la chica de ojos azules a la menor que sonreía nerviosa.

—No pude —Blue le miró con reproche, para luego suspirar, ya se lo esperaba. —Sin embargo, cuando vuelva se lo diré.

—¿En serio crees que volverá? —Le cuestionó.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa alegre. —Claramente, aún tenemos muchas cosas por pintar.

En el bello bosque pintado, dos personas tomaban una siesta bajo el gran árbol del centro.


End file.
